Tickle time
by Nile.Befall
Summary: You get to choose who gets to be tickled and who gets to tickle them
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me you can request who you want to be tickled and who gets to tickled them :D it can be male x male or female x female or male x female you can choose from metal fusion, metal master, metal fury and maybe shogun steel ^^ so let me here who you wanna be tickled :D

**Yu: i hate being tickled**

**Kyoya: i dont like people touching my feet**

**Toby: im doomed.**

**Tsubasa: umm**

**nile: NO ONE CAN KNOW**

**Eight or Eito: im scared**

**Kenta: really**

**Gingka: *screams***

**Me: wow never knew so many off you were ticklish**

**Tsubasa: im not**

**yu: you let ryuga tickle you**

**Tsubasa: Shut it **

**Yu: hehe**

**Pluto: i agree i didnt know either i only knew kenta was**

**Kenta: DONT O.O**

**(yes in this story everyone are friends but the garcies and doji) **

**Enzo: AMAZING HUH **


	2. Chapter 2 Madoka Tickles Ryuga

**The first reguest from Aki the Neko Bunny** **for Madoka Tickles Ryuga ^^**

It was a hot day in Metal City Madoka was in her home cleaning beys she had nothing do to as Kenta was out with Pluto, Kyoya was with Yu at the beach and Gingka was ill.

Madoka sighed "Well one long day today" she sighed when Ryuga came in. "Dont wake me in going to sleep" he said laying on Madoka's bed.

Madoka looked "HEY LEAST TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF" she screamed. Ryuga sighed and took his shoes off and throwing them on the floor. Madoka sighed when she could smell a cheese smell, she remembers to clean her bedroom but the smell was ryuga's feet.

Ryuga was long snoring he did not here her complain. "RYUGA YOUR FEET SMELL" she screamed. Ryuga was still sleeping. Madoka had to do something she put some gloves on and filed Ryuga's toe nails. Ryuga foot twitched a bit Madoka looked then she begain to remove the hard skin off his feet. Ryuga's foot twitched twice. Madoka looked "He must be dreaming about Gingka, Tsubasa or Ryuto" she said to herself.

Then Madoka got some oil and rubbed them on Ryuga's feet. 2 mins later Ryuga let out a girly giggle "Hey stop" he said pulling his feet up. Madoka laughed "I never knew you were so ticklish" she laughed. Ryuga started blushing "Yeah yeah so you found that" Ryuga said looking.

Madoka looked at him "Want me to carry on" she smiled. Ryuga looked at her "No im sleepy" he said. Madoka laughed into her hand "Wait till i tell everyone" she cried with laughter. Ryuga bolted up "WHOA HANG ON HERE YOU CANT TELL" he yelled. Madoka laughed "why not" she smiled and held a feather.

Ryuga hated Feathers since they made him sneeze. Madoka grabed Ryuga's foot and tickled it with the feather. Ryuga was laughing like a girl. "Hey hahahaha" he laughed.

Madoka tickled the older teen with her nails witch made Ryuga laugh more.

the tickling lasted 10 mins witch left Ryuga breathless and Madoka crying with laugher.

"Dont mention this to anyone" Ryuga said. Madoka could not help but cry with laughter some more.

**That was the first request i hope you all like :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Nile tickles kyoya

**A Request by EndlessEcho** **hope you enjoyed**

Nile lived with his uncle Rago he enjoyed it but he missed seeing his friends he missed one Kyoya Tategami. As Nile has been helping around the house he could one friend staying over. "Uncle i want Kyoya over and only Kyoya" Nile said.

Rago sighed "Alright then but i want you boys in bed early" Rago said picking up the phone. Nile went up he had alot plan he had herd from Yu that Kyoya has ticklish feet he wanted to prove if it was true so nile went to the bathroom and picked up some oil to tickle his feet with.

Rago came in "Why have you got the oil from the bathroom" he asked. Nile looked "umm well Kyoya wanted to see the make off it" he lied. Rago looked "Ok then Kyoya will be here in 3 hours so make up a bed for him" Rago asked. Nile smiled "No need uncle we'll sleep top to toe" Nile smiled.

Rago nearly fainted "Umm Nile your not..gay are you" he asked. Nile smiled "Course not anyway Kyoya is a guess in our home" Nile smiled.

Rago looked "I guess your right and no funny stuff ok" he said smirking at Nile. Nile smiled and nodded.

3 hours later Kyoya came over to Nile's house "Nice place" Kyoya said. he looked around Nile and his uncle walked around bare feet Kyoya didnt think it was good for him he didnt want his secret out. Kyoya took his shoes leaving his socks on Kyoya took one step but slipped on the polish wooden floor.

Nile cracked up laughing "You could of warn me nile" Kyoya yelled. Nile laughed more "Me and Uncle gave you the hint" he laughed more.

Kyoya looked at Nile and manage to stay up he followed nile to his room "You have no carpet nile" Kyoya asked. Nile smiled "Nope we hate carpets" Nile smiled.

Later that Night Nile, Kyoya and Rago all sat down to watch a movie. Kyoya was half alseep. Nile smiled he poked at Kyoya's feet making Kyoya jump up "HOLY NEMEISE THAT THING IS HERE" kyoya yelled. Rago looked while Nile laughed. Kyoya then gave a lil blush "Sorry Rago i forgot" he said.

Rago looked "Dont worry" he yawned. Nile laughed "Oh kyoya you should off seen the look on your face" Nile smiled. Kyoya looked "Something touched my feet" he said.

Rago looked "Seems like someone has ticklish feet" he smiled. Kyoya looked "Do not" he yelled. Nile laughed

1 hour later

Nile and Kyoya went to bed sleeping top to toe this was the time that nile could tickle kyoya's feet. Nile got a feather, a rope and some oil, he tied Kyoya's feet together taken the socks of and started stroking the feet with the feather.

Kyoya grunted "Not time" kyoya grumbled. Nile held back a giggle then he moved the feather near the toes. Slowly putting the oil on the teens feet he tickled on foot with his hand and the other by the feather.

Kyoya began to wiggle about then he started laughing he hated his feet being tickled. "Hey nile" kyoya laughed. Nile laughed more "Its out kyoya tell the world your ticklish" nile smiled. Kyoya laughed, he had never laughed so much in his life.

the tickling lasted 25 mins.

Kyoya looked "Alright Nile dont tell anyone or i will ask your uncle where your ticklish" he growled.

**Thats it i hope you all enjoyed ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 masamune tickles gingka

**Another Request by EndlessEcho**

After the world championships Gingka was bragging that he was number 1 it was getting old now, even Gingka was saying it in his sleep. Masamune was getting a head ache "Ahh Gingka you say that day and night" Masamune said covering his ears.

Gingka smiled "But I won i won" he smiled. Masamune looked "Dont you mean we" he said. Gingka nodded "I still beat Damian" he smiled. Masamune looked "Yeah and" he said.

Gingka smiled and skipped away while Masamune sighed. 2 hours later Gingka was sleeping and snoring and Masamune wanted to get Revenge. Masamune went over to Gingka and looked at him "Gingka"he whispered. Gingka did not reply he was still sleeping. Masamune smiled he held a feather and tickled it on Gingka's neck. Gingka began string "Daddy its cold" Gingka said in his sleep. Masamune had a big grin it reminded him off when Toby sleep talks.

Masamune tickled Gingka some more this time he lifted the red head teens shirt up and tickled his stomach. Gingka then woke up laughing and kicked masamune hand away "CUT IT OUT THAT TICKLES" gingka screamed with laughter.

Masamune laughed "Well you shouldnt off kept saying number 1" he looked "But i am number 1" Gingka cried.

Masamune laughed "We are number 1 not just you" he smiled. Gingka sulked for about 3 hours on that day. Masamune had a another plan he went up behind Gingka and tickled Gingka from behind his fingers dance along Gingka's ribs. Gingka laugh and laugh he hated being tickled he didnt know what was worse being tickle by a parent or friend.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA STOP" laughed Gingka. Masamune smiled and tickled Gingka some more.

Gingka layed on his back while Masamune was tickling him. "If your number 1 blader im the number 1 tickler" Masamune said as he laughed and tickled Gingka some more.

**thats it folks :D** **sorry its short **


	5. Chapter 5 Hikaru Tickles Ryuga

**Another Request from EndlessEcho ^^ **

Hikaru was enjoying a day to her self at the beach the sand tickles between her toes the wind blows through her blue hair. She smiled she loved the sea she wanted to spend the day on her own when she turn around and saw Ryuga.

"RYUGA DONT DO THAT" she screamed. Ryuga smiled "What i came her to get away from my baby brother, you know big brother needs some time to himself" he joked. Hikaru went back to sit on the beach. Ryuga followed her and by her "Well sweetie" he said poking her toes. Hikaru jumped up fast. "Cut that out you know you cant tickle a girl without permission" she yelled.

Ryuga smiled and layed on his back and smiled "We all know that trick and im much older then you" he smiled. Hikaru looked "Only by 4 years" she yelled.

Ryuga smiled and put his sunglasses on and fell asleep. Hikaru watched Ryuga sleeping she looked at his body and his feet, she always wanted to tickle someone tickling yu or kenta was not much fun coz they could escape much easier.

She so wanted to tickle Ryuga she got her honey pot she loved eating honey, she put some one on Ryuga's foot and started licking his foot. Ryuga began moaning "Hmm lovely" he said.

Hikaru held her giggle in and started licking Ryuga's foot some more. Ryuga woke up "WHOA HIKARU" he laughed. Hikaru laughed ive been doing that for 5 mins" she laughed.

Ryuga looked and pulled his feet up "What is it with girls tickling me" he asked. Hikaru laughed "Well you are the hottest boy before Tsubasa" she smiled. Ryuga looked "Whats that got to do with tickling me" he asked.

Hikaru smiled and looked at Ryuga "Well or girls would love a hot boyfriend to tickle" she smiled. Ryuga smiled "Dont let Kyoya hear that" he smiled. Hikaru laughed "Kyoya is just as ticklish you are" she said laying on her back looking at the sky.

1 hour later Ryuga was sleeping again Hikaru looked at Ryuga's six pack and he took her finger and drew circles on his Six pack, Hikaru could tell it tickled by him twitching.

Hikaru smiled "Your so ticklish Ryuga" she laughed. then Ryuga cracked up laughing and laughed like girl.

**Thats the request done ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 Kyoya tickles Ryuga

**A Request from EndlessEcho :D**

It was a misty night Ryuga was walking about he had to get out the house for a bit, he had put Ryuto to bed. What Ryuga needed was some time to him self. he walked around he saw how misty it was. "I should be getting home" Ryuga told him self.

Then Ryuga saw a cave he decied it would be a short cut he walked upto the cave then went inside. It was dark and smelly he had herd people get tickled for coming into the cave. Ryuga never believe it was true he gave it a shot.

"See ive walked in and i havent been tickled yet" Ryuga smiled. Just then Kyoya jumped down behind him and some how stop Ryuga in his tracks.

"So Dragon boy wanted to see if the rumor was true" Kyoya laughed. Ryuga looked "If you think im scared your a fool" Ryuga looked.

Kyoya looked "Never said you were" he smiled. Ryuga looked "Is that a bet" Ryuga looked. Kyoya smiled "Your scared off being tickled" he laughed.

Ryuga looked "Fine i'll let you tickle me if i win i get yu to tickle you" he smiled. Kyoya gulped "Ahh no need to get yu to tickle me" he said.

Ryuga laughed and sat on the rock. Kyoya sat near him and sighed. "Well what you doing here" he asked. But Ryuga had fallen sleep. Kyoya looked and poked Ryuga in the ribs "Umm earth to Ryuga" he said as he was still poking the older teen.

Ryuga groan "Ryuto bed" Ryuga said to himself.

Kyoya looked "Hmm he compared me to Ryuto how rude" Kyoya snapped.

Ryuga was still sleeping and snoring, by this time Kyoya was getting board he found a feather he picked it up and tickled Ryuga's neck with it "Hmm Ryu go to sleep" Ryuga started talking in his sleep.

Kyoya looked "He called me Ryuto again" he said.

Kyoya then moved the feather ti Tickle Ryuga armpit "Ha ha IM WARNING YOU RYUTO..oh its you um sorry" Ryuga blushed.

Kyoya rolled on the floor and started laughing "You should see the look on your face" he laughed. Ryuga blushed "Yeah i hate when people tickle me when i sleep" he said.

Kyoya laughed even more "Dude really" Ryuga nodded and just looked at the laughing kyoya.

**Thats that one done ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Hyoma tickles Kyoya

**Request by LittleBrotherSocket **

Gingka was having a sleep over he deiced to invite a Hyoma his childhood friend and Kyoya his best friend after Kenta. He did invite Kenta he was ill, yu was busy, benkei was on hoilday.

"it will still be nice with two bladers" Gingka smiled as he got the beds ready. Gingka was so happy he could not wait.

The first person turn up it was Kyoya "KYOYA" Gingka sang as he hugged him. Kyoya looked "Umm hey yeah sorry yu could not come he had to clean a mess he made in the room" Kyoya said hopping onto the couch.

Gingka smiled "No worries maybe next time" he said as he sat next to him. Kyoya looked "Who else is coming" Kyoya asked. Gingka smiled "Just you and Hyoma" he smiled.

Kyoya looked he hated that name so much the first time he looked at the guy kyoya swore he was a mad puppet that went around killing people.

Gingka looked at Kyoya "You ok" he asked. Kyoya nodded "Yeah im fine" he said.

2 hours later the 3 boys were already in their pyjamas. "what do boys do on a sleepover" Kyoya asked. Gingka smiled "Well the eat of course" he smiled and went down stairs.

Hyoma smiled "No they really tickle eachother" Hyoma smiled. Kyoya looked "And you sound like a creep" kyoya yawn.

without warning Hyoma jumped on kyoya and started tickling the green hair teen his fingers dancing along kyoya's stomach.

Kyoya laughed and kicked his legs "Please stop" he laughed.

Hyoma still tickled kyoya he never met anyone that ticklish "You know your ticklish" he smiled. Kyoya laughed "STOP I NEED TO PEE" he laughed.

Hyoma laughed then stop as kyoya ran to the bathroom he just made it

but Gingka watch the whole thing "Kyoya Ticklish" he said to himself then he shrugged and went back to the room and waoted for kyoya to come back so they could all enjoy their boy night.

**yay :D hope you like **


	8. Chapter 8 Jack Tickles Damian

**A Request from Aki the Neko Bunny**

It was a lovely hot say Zeo was training, Damian was watching Littlest pet shop and Jack was board. Zeo knocked on Jacks door "Come in" a board Jack called.

Zeo looked "Umm Damian is watching a show called Littlest pet shop im kinda worried i mean he holds Ziggurats pet talking to it and he tells Toby he can understand animals" Zeo told Jack.

Jack looked "Well Toby is not an animal" Jack smiled. Zeo looked "Yes i know maybe you should check it out" Zeo looked. Jack got up and saw Damian holding Ziggurats pet and talking to him "Ok Carlos your dinner will be ready soon how about you go and play" Damian smiled.

Carlos looked at Damian and just sat on a cusion and feel asleep. Damian smiled "Oh jack shh Carlos is sleeping" he smiled. Jack looked "Arent you taken this Littlest pet shop too far" Jack asked.

Damian smiled "No i can talk to animals" he smiled and turn around. Jack behind Damian and started to tickle him all over.

"Whoa hey" laughed Damian as the younger laughed and waved his arms in the air.

Jack started laughing "your so ticklish the leader of star breaker" jack laughed.

Damian laughed he went bright red "Jack stop" he laughed more.

Jack fingers dance as they tickled Damians rib cage.

Damian laughed he had never been tickled not since he was 5.

Damian manage to run and hid behind Zeo.

Zeo laughed "Your ticklish" zeo laughed more.

Jack nodded "Yes the most ticklish in starbreaker and i guess the most ticklish in the USA" Jack laughed.

the three friends all laughed it will be a day that they wont forget.

**i enjoyed doing this request ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Kyoya Tickles Gingka

**sorry its late i totally forgot :( anyway this is a request from Ananeko123 enjoy ^^**

It was a very hot day at bey park the only two were kyoya and Gingka. Gingka was sleeping under a tree while kyoya was sitting by him "Im so board" Kyoya groaned. Kyoya layed back looking at the sky he'd now wish he had gone to the beach with yu and kenta.

Gingka yawned and turn over "Kyoya bed time" Gingka began talking in his sleep. Kyoya blinked and looked at the red head. Kyoya poked Gingka "You ok" he asked. Gingka was sleeping then giggled "Your sweet Kyoya" he smiled.

Kyoya blushed and looked at Gingka "Say what" he said to himself. Gingka started snoring then turn over again throwing his arm and hitting kyoya on the head.

Kyoya groaned in pain then looked at the red head again "HEY" he yelled. Gingka was still sleeping. Kyoya sighed then he remember from Masamune talking to Yu about Gingka being ticklish.

Kyoya went over and began poking Gingka in the ribs. Ginga kicked his feet then turn over again. "Your funny Kyoya" he laughed in his sleep.

Kyoya looked "I CANT TAKE IT" he yelled then tickled the younger teen all over. Gingka woke up and started laughing like mad "Hey hahahhaha" Gingka laughed. Kyoya looked "Well i herd correctly" Kyoya smiled.

Gingka laughed more as Kyoya tickled him all over. Gingka laughed and laughed. "Please Kyoya hahahahahahahah stop" Gingka begged as he said between laughs.

Kyoya took no notice of the younger teens cry for mercy.

Gingka laughed and kicked his legs, by then Kyoya had stop tickling him. "Never again" Gingka panted like mad. Kyoya smiled "Ha i win" he smiled.

**Thats it ^^ sorry its short i hope you all like**


	10. Chapter 10 Tsubasa tickles Dynamis

**Hey guys sorry i have not been updating this story i havent been too well anyway this is a request from ****AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust **

It was a hot day Dynamis slept under a tree he listen to Tsubasa and Ryuga laughing and talking, bad enough he heard Kyoya threaten to tickle Yu if he called him Yoyo one more time.

Dynamis sighed "Cant i get rest around here" he mumbled.

Pluto was talking to Kenta and Titi about aiming water balloons, Rago was sipping from his juice, Yuki and Cycuns were talking about the stars.

yu looked over at Kyoya "hey yoyo" he teasted. Kyoya bolted up and chased yu around the Tategami garden. "You asked for it i warn you i'll tickle you" Kyoya yelled. Yu laughed "you cant tickle me" he laughed.

Kyoya smiled "I can tonight" he shouted while chasing the younger boy.

Dynamis sighed he turn over and blocked his ears he then snap "CAN I GET SOME SLEEP" he yelled. Everyone back away and left Dynamis.

2 hours later

Tsubasa came out and sat by Dynamis, he saw the young man feet he had heard from Titi that Dynamis had ticklish feet. Tsubasa smiled "Lets give this short" he smiled.

Tsubasa stroke the you man feet with his finger. Dynamis turn his feet twitched as he hated being tickled, he tried moving his foot away but Tsubasa had a grip off Dynamis foot.

Dynamis woke up he giggled and felt the ticklish on his foot.

"ha ha" he laughed

Tsubasa smiled and tickled the young man feet.

Dynamis tried holding the laugh in but he couldn't "ok ha ha...i hate it.." laughed the man

Tsubasa smiled "Titi was right you are ticklish" he laughed and tickled the man more.

Dynamis laughed and cried He hated his feet being tickled, finally he broke free and panted.

Tsubasa laughed "Oh my bey ive never met someone as ticklish" Tsubasa laughed

**thats it for this chapter i hope you like :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Masamune Tickles Toby

**hey guys sorry i havent updated i have been ill and been busy and here is a request from **Aki the Neko Bunny **i hope you all like.**

Masamune was board he moaned, Zeo and king were away just leaving him with Toby. Toby was reading a book trying to ignore Masamune. "Hey Toby lets play" Masamune asked. Toby looked "Not now" he said into his book. Masamune sighed and lent back on the chair "SO BORNING" he yelled.

Toby looked he turn the page over "Play by yourself" he said. Masamune got up and went out the room. Toby sighed and started to read his book again.

Masamune went out he then remember how ticklish Toby was. "Maybe what toby needs is a tickle" Masamune smiled.

Toby was reading a book he did not hear a peek out of Masamune at all "I was kinda harsh on him" Toby said to himself.

Toby put his book down and went to find Masamune "Yo Masamune" Toby called. Masamune hid so toby could not see him.

Masamune smiled he waited for toby to look under the table before pinning the younger.

Toby looked "His not here" Toby looked high and low. Masamune smiled and watched Toby "come look under the table" he begged.

just then Toby looked under the table then masamune bundle toby and tickled him.

Toby bursted into giggles "hey stop" he laughed.

Masamune carried on tickling the younger all over watching the silver hair laugh his head off.

Toby laughed more and more "Please ha ha ha" Toby cried with laughter. Masamune then started laughing "Ha ha your still as ticklish Toby" he laughed.

Toby pushed Masamune off and laughed "please dont" he giggled.

Masamune looked "never met anyone as ticklish as you" he laughed. Toby looked then he started to laugh as well. The both friends laughed and laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
